Como un Angel
by Tsukimine12
Summary: bonus agregado! espero les guste! pasen feliz año nuevo! XD / re-editado.
1. Chapter 1

**Como un Angel**

_Y la observe de nuevo ahí, parada en aquel puente en el lago del templo Tsukimine._

_Me escondo en un árbol de cerezo para poder observarla sin que ella se de cuenta; viendo como sus ojos amatistas ven la luna llena sin percatarse de mi presencia._

_La observo nuevamente y quedo hipnotizado ante su bellaza._

_Sus ojos amatistas brillan ante la luz de la luna._

_Su piel blanca se confunde con aquel delicado vestido blanco que usa y que resalta su esbelto cuerpo._

_Sus cabellos negros que se funde con la oscuridad de la noche pero que brilla por la luz de luna, moviéndose sutilmente por el viento pero que a la vez párese una danza hermosa._

_Sus finas facciones que la hacen parecer una muñequita de porcelana._

_Su fina boca color escarlata que pide ser besada._

_Sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío que la hacen ver aun más adorable._

_Sus bellas manos, finas, suaves y delicadas como las de una muñeca._

_Toda su belleza reflejada bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas haría sentir envidia a los mismos ángeles._

_El valor me abandona al momento en que trato de dirigirme hacia aquella hermosa mujer que se ah robado mi corazón, y cuando por fin puedo acercarme a ella las palabras me traicionan y un nudo en mi garganta se forma mientras que mi mente se traba._

_Una suave voz me saca de mis pensamientos, cuando me fijo de quien es la voz un sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas._

_Mí querida ángel (como yo le decía) me veía con curiosidad para luego mostrarme una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y mis mejillas se sonrojaran aun más._

_-buenas noches joven Hiraguisawa- beso ligeramente mi mejilla por unos momentos que a mi me parecieron eternos._

_Cuando se separo lo primero que hice fue posar una mano en la mejilla y la observe mientras se iba caminando a paso lento pero elegante._

_Una sonrisa surco por mi rostro y viendo a la luna me despedí…_

_-buenas noches mí querida ángel-_

**Porque ella puede ser una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, una estrella que cayó del cielo, una muchacha común y corriente pero para mí…**

**"Ella es como un hermoso ángel"**

**

* * *

**

Nota de la autora:

si yase se an de preguntar:

"¿porque esta haciendo otra historia cuando deveria estar haciendo otro chapter de Traicion?"

pues bien mi mente no dejaba de molestarme asi que hice esta pequeña historia que constara de 3 cap

no se preocupen estoy trabajando en el proximo chapter de Traicion

espero me dejen review!

no les cuesta nada =D

bye XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Con un solo beso**

_Las campanas sonaban indicando que la gran ceremonia daría inicio._

_Las personas se reunían en la entrada de la iglesia, felices por la festividad que se celebraba._

_Mientras las personas se sentaban y platicaban entre ellas, un muchacho de cabello negro con destellos azulados esperaba ansioso por la llegada de su futura esposa, su nerviosismo era demasiado y su desesperación se notaba por como miraba el reloj de su muñeca cada 2 minutos._

_-tranquilízate Hiraguisawa, ya veras que ella llegara pronto- dijo un castaño que llevaba un traje negro y el cabello alborotado._

_-tienes razón- afirmo tras un suspiro_

_-¡ya llego!-anuncio una castaña que llevaba un elegante vestido rosa._

_Todas las personas se acomodaron en sus lugares y voltearon a ver a la puerta por donde ahora pasaba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro suelto con un hermoso broche de una rosa blanca, su vestido consistía en una falda blanca ancha con una segunda tela con brillos, la parte de arriba se enmarcaba en el busto y se ajustaba en la cadera haciendo lucir aun mas la esbelta figura de la pelinegra, las mangas se pegaban desde el hombro asta el codo en donde se abría como campana, el velo le cubría toda la cara y era sostenida por una pequeña tiara con diamantes y por ultimo llevaba unas zapatillas plateadas con detalles en blanco y en las manos llevaba un gran ramo de rosas blancas._

_Eriol quedo hipnotizado por la belleza que emanaba la pelinegra, pronto la amatista llego con Eriol mientras la música de entrada paraba._

_-estamos hoy reunidos en la casa de nuestro señor para unir en matrimonio a esta joven pareja- mientras el padre continuaba hablando Eriol miraba de reojo a la joven a su lado, el estaba prácticamente muriéndose de los nervios, ¿Cómo estaría su amada ángel? ¿Estaría nerviosa también?, todas esas y más preguntas se formaban en la mente del pelinegro pero una oración lo saco de sus pensamientos…_

_-Eriol Hiraguisawa acepta usted a tomoyo Daidouji para amarla, protegerla y estar con ella en los buenos y malos momentos, en la salud y la enfermedad asta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el padre_

_-Acepto-contesto mirando a la joven_

_- Tomoyo Daidouji acepta usted a Eriol Hiraguisawa para amarlo, protegerlo y estar con el en los buenos y malos momentos, en la salud y la enfermedad asta que la muerte los separe?- le pregunto esta vez a la pelinegra_

_Todos la miraban atentamente esperando la respuesta. Eriol podía sentir el latir de su corazón, sus manos sudaban y su garganta se secaba a cada segundo que pasaba._

**_1…_**

_Eriol trago en seco_

**2…**

_Las personas esperaban ansiosas_

**3…**

_El latir de Eriol se volvía mas apresurado _

_**Y por fin…**_

_-Acepto- dijo la pelinegra mientras que una discreta sonrisa se formaba por debajo de su velo al ver como Eriol se tranquilizaba y como su cuerpo dejaba de ponerse tenso._

_-ahora los declaro marido y mujer – dijo el padre- puede besar a la novia – ante esas palabras Eriol le quito con delicadeza el velo dejando ver la cara de la joven; sus ojos amatistas brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo escarlata y llevaba un ligero maquillaje en las mejillas._

_Lentamente se acerco a los labios de la amatista asta posarlos en ellos y darle un dulce y apasionado beso. Todas las personas aplaudieron en ese instante y lentamente se fue separando de la amatista para poder mírala a los ojos._

_-Te amo mi querido ángel- susurro Eriol_

_Tomoyo lo volvió a besar pero con mas pasión. Eriol sabía que con ese beso su ángel le decía lo mismo._

_**"Porque con un solo beso puedes decir mas de mil palabras y demostrar miles de sentimientos"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nota de la autora:

bueno aqui esta el segundo cap de esta cortita historia

espero les haya gustado

y disculpenme si no me explique con lo del vestido u.u

pero no soy buena en eso...

bueno nos leemos!

bye XD

**¿Algun review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pequeñas sorpresas**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

-_"De acuerdo cuenta hasta Tres. Uno...dos...tres... ¡¿Porque tardan tanto?" –_ Se preguntaba internamente un muy frustrado pelinegro mientras suspiraba por quinta vez en ese minuto.

Desde hace días que su ángel se comportaba raro, cambiaba de humor repentinamente, vomitaba cada mañana y siempre tenía fuertes mareos y extraños antojos. Preocupado por su bienestar, le pidió – o más bien dicho –, le rogó que fuera a ver un médico. Pero ella se negaba rotundamente, así que como buen esposo que era no tuvo

**Flash back**

_-Tommy. – llamo el pelinegro con cierto nerviosismo._

_-¿Qué sucede, Eriol? – pregunto Tomoyo con preocupación_

_-Tranquila. No es nada de qué preocuparse. – Aclaro rápidamente al notar la preocupación de la amatista –. Solo quería darte este pequeño presente. – dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita color roja con forma de corazón con un moño de color azul._

_Su plan era relativamente fácil. Le había puesto sedante en los chocolates, para que así pudiera llevarla al hospital sin que se negara. _

_-¡Oh, Eriol! ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamo feliz mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad._

_Con sumo cuidado abrió la cajita. Dentro había diferentes tipos de chocolate, feliz de la vida tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca, saboreándolo y degustándolo con lentitud, para frustración de Eriol._

_-"¡Como odio que haga eso! ¡Es como si lo hiciera apropósito!" – pensó frustrado mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de aguantar las ganas de ir y besarla._

_Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que la amatista ya se había terminado el chocolate, y con paso lento se dirigió hacia ella._

_-¿Te gusto, Tommy? – pregunto con una sonrisa._

_-Estuvo delicioso. – dijo con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que fue cambiada a una mueca de sospecha – ¿Porque me los diste? – pregunto cruzando sus brazos. _

_-¿Es que acaso no puedo regalarle chocolates a mi esposa sin ninguna razón? – ataco indignado, aunque internamente esperaba que no notara su nerviosismo._

_-Sí, claro. – Bufo rodando los ojos – ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? – exigió mientras lo miraba acusadoramente._

_-¿y por qué tengo que tener una razón? – Eriol se estaba impacientando, ¿Por qué no estaba funcionando el sedante?_

_-Pues por…– no termino de decirlo, ya que sintió un fuerte mareo y mucho sueño. Se sostuvo fuertemente de la masa, sintiendo como el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas._

_-¿Tommy? – pregunto al ver lo pálida que estaba Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Eriol, que tenía un sonrisa de entre satisfacción y culpabilidad en el rostro. Puede que su plan haya funcionado, pero sabía que estaba mal hacerlo. _

_-Lo siento mucho, Tommy. Pero no me dejaste otra opción. – se disculpó mientras la metía en el auto y empezaba a conducir hacia el hospital._

**Fin del flash back**

Ya llevaban dos horas dentro del consultorio y su preocupación se hacía cada vez más grande. ¿Qué tal si era algo muy grave? ¿Y si era algo de vida o muerte? Sus pensamientos negativos fueron interrumpidos al oír la puerta abrirse.

-Y recuerde que de ahora en adelante tendrá que cuidarse mucho. – Dijo el doctor a Tomoyo mientras salía de la habitación

-No se preocupe. Lo are. – Aseguro con una sonrisa radiante –. Hola, amor. ¿Sucede algo? – cuestiono al ver la mirada de alivio del pelinegro.

-No, no es nada. Vámonos. – dijo mientras prácticamente la empujaba hacia la salida.

.

.

El camino de vuelto fue muy silencioso, Eriol miraba de reojo a Tomoyo que sonreía con tranquilidad.

-"_¿Qué le habrá dicho el doctor?" – _se preguntaba con curiosidad, angustia y preocupación.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Eriol aprisionó a Tomoyo contra la pared mientras le cerraba el paso poniendo cada brazo a un lado de la cabeza.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor, Tommy? – pregunto con seriedad

La amatista solo dibujo una sonrisa traviesa. – Eso mi, querido Eriol, lo sabrás en la cena. – Susurro en el oído del pelinegro, y zafándose del agarre se fue hacia la habitación.

Eriol se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ¿Acaso su Tomoyo lo dejaría con esa angustia hasta muy tarde? ¡Eso era cruel y despiadado de su parte!

Soltó un sonoro y pesado suspiro, encaminándose hacia la cocina para tomar un gran vaso de agua.

-_"No me queda de otra más que esperar a que ella me diga" – _Fue el pensamiento del pelinegro mientras se recostaba en el sillón y se quedaba dormido.

.

.

_**3 horas más tarde…**_

Eriol esperaba impaciente por Tomoyo. ¿Es que esa mujer no se podía separar del espejo ni cinco minutos? Por alguna extraña razón le había pedido que se vistiera elegante y el sin más obedeció. Suspiro al ver que su ángel por fin había bajado, debía admitir que se veía sumamente hermosa.

Vestía una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas color negro, una blusa manga corta ajustada a su esbelto cuerpo de color blanco, unas zapatillas bajas de color negro, su cabello estaba suelto y de adorno llevaba una diadema blanca con una flor de cerezo pegada, unos aretes blancos con forma de alas y un ligero maquillaje.

Eriol, por su parte, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa azul marino y unos zapatos negros también, el cabello se lo dejo despeinado y rebelde, dándole un toque sexy según Tomoyo.

Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron hacia el templo Tsukimine, ya que por sugerencia de Tommy, cenarían ahí. Una vez llegaron se sentaron en la mesa que estaba a un lado del lago, Eriol mientras tanto se preparaba mentalmente para lo que le dijera Tommy. Tenía una extraña sensación naciéndole en el pecho, ¿acaso era un mal presentimiento?

-_"De acuerdo, sabias que este momento llegaría. Si es alguna enfermedad riesgosa la apoyaras y saldremos juntos adelante, y si le quedan pocos días de vida los disfrutaremos al máximo" – _ahogo un gemido al pensar en lo ultimo, debía de dejar eso, porque simplemente no lo ayudaban a tranquilizarse. Dirigió su mirada a la amatista, que lo veía alegremente.

-De acuerdo, Eriol, te diré que es lo que tengo. – le dijo seriamente pero a la vez con una sonrisa burlona.

Este trago saliva, preparado para lo que venía. Tomoyo se acercó a su oído y le susurro en una voz casi inaudible. Se separó rápidamente del chico al ver como este se tornaba más pálido y caía inconsciente hacia atrás.

_**"Porque Eriol estaba preparado para todo, pero para esto – **_Estoy embarazada._** – definitivamente no lo estaba"**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Deberás lo siento! ¡Pero la inspiración no llegaba!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap! Este es el último, pero tengo pensado hacer un bonus para esta historia. Pero eso depende de ustedes**

**¿Les gustaría un bonus?**

**Pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía y por la mala descripción de los vestuarios, no soy muy buena con eso.**

**Este cap se lo dedico a unas lectoras y grandes escritoras que han esperado este cap con ansias: LUNA LOVE, TOMOYO01, Y MUSIC OF THE SUN!**

**Espero les haya gustado, chicas!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**P.D: ¡en verdad lo siento!**

**¿Algún review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Celos**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡MIERDA!

No podía evitarlo, lo odiaba y mucho…

¿Cómo se atrevía ese...ese... ese pelele, a besar a su amada hija?

El pelinegro soltó un pesado suspiro al recordar cómo había acabado en esa situación

**Flash back**

_En una casa bastante amplia se podía ver a una joven de unos diez y sietes años correr escaleras arriba, esta tenia ojos color violeta claro, cabello negro con destellos azules un poco por debajo de la cintura, su piel era tan blanca que parecía porcelana y su figura era extremadamente hermosa como la de su madre._

_Entre rápidos pasos y uno que otro tropiezo, llego hasta una amplia habitación de color blanco. Con cuidado abrió y cerró la puerta, y se dirigió con cautela hasta la cama donde descansaban sus padres. Con mucho cuidado se sentó sobre la figura de su padre, y con pequeñas palmadas en su cara trato de despertarle._

_-Papá, Papá despierta. – dijo en un pequeño susurro –. Papá, ¡papá! – se quitó al ver como se movía la figura debajo de ella. Pensando que por fin pudo lograr su cometido sonrío triunfante, pero la deshizo al ver como se volvía a acomodar para seguir durmiendo._

_-no puedo creerlo. – susurro con fastidio._

_Al ver que no se levantaba, tuvo que recurrir a su última alternativa. Una sonrisa maliciosa surco por su rostro y con lentitud acerco su boca hasta la oreja de su padre, y sin más, sucedió lo que tenía que suceder…_

_-¡PAPÁ, YA DESPIERTA! – grito con fuerza. _

_Eriol grito espantado, saltando de la cama y hiendo a para en el piso en un fuerte golpe. Su esposa, que se había despertado por el grito, se acercó a su marido con preocupación_

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Eriol? – pregunto Tomoyo preocupada._

_-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes, Tomoyo. – dijo un poco más calmado, luego de haber normalizado su respiración dirigió su mirada hasta donde estaba su hija, que se reía con bastante fuerza._

_-No me parece gracioso, Himeko. –gruño mientras fruncía el ceño y se levantaba._

_-Perdón, papá pero…– soltó una risa –. No vi otro modo de despertarte._

_-Bueno, ¿pero para qué nos querías levantar? – pregunto extrañado._

_-Es que hay algo que les quería decir. – murmuro mientras se sonrojaba levemente._

_-¿y qué es? – pregunto Tomoyo arqueando una ceja._

_-Humm... ¿porque no mejor vamos a desayunar y ahí les platico? – sugirió nerviosa._

_-Como quieras. – respondieron sus padres en unisón. _

_La familia bajo al comedor en donde estaba el desayuno ya preparado y servido._

_-Itadakimasu. – dijeron todos al unisón para luego empezar a comer._

_-Y dime, Hime-chan ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir? – Tomoyo miro a su hija, sonriéndole._

_Himeko se atraganto al escuchar la pregunta de su mamá. Un sonrojo aparecía por su blanca piel y su semblante cambio a uno nervioso._

_-P-pues yo… emm… quería decirles que yo… emm... – la pobre pelinegra no podía dejar de tartamudear, sentía su corazón latir a mil, ¿Cómo lo tomarían sus padres? ¿La apoyarían?_

_A Eriol no le gustaba para nada el tartamudeo de su hija, eso le indicaba que algo malo estaba pasando y el mal_ _presentimiento que tenía no lo ayudaba. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso tenia…? No, ¡no lo quería ni pensar! ¡Todo menos eso!_

_Tomoyo, en cambio, no entendía nada ¿Por qué su hija estaba tartamudeando? Lo que más la extrañaba era que, al parecer, su esposo si lo sabía. ¿Desde cuándo era ella la despistada? ¿No se suponía que era ella la astuta que sabía las cosas antes de tiempo?_

_-Hija, por favor, respira hondo y aclara tus ideas. – le aconsejo Tomoyo._

_Himeko hizo lo que le indico su madre, respiro hondo y después de unos segundos comenzó a hablar_

_-Pues verán yo…. – hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando las palabras correctas – ¿Recuerdan al chico que vino la otra vez a la casa?_

_-¿Te refieres a Hitomi? – dijo Eriol entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Sí. Digo, no. _

_-¡Ah, ya se! ¿Te refieres a Yusei? – adivino Tomoyo._

_-¡Sí! ¡A él! – exclamo la chibi-pelinegra._

_-Ah… ¿y que tiene que ver el con la conversación? – inquirió Eriol un tanto molesto al recordar a ese chico._

_-¿Pues… recuerdas que él me gustaba? – pregunto Himeko con una sonrisa apenada. _

_-Ni me lo recuerdes. – bufo irritado._

_-¡Eriol! – Le llamo la atención Tomoyo, antes de volverse a su hija – ¿Y que con eso, Hime-chan?_

_-Pues el otro día me pidió que…– no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que bajo la cabeza sonrojada._

_-¿Qué te pidió? – exigió saber el pelinegro._

_-Me pidió que…– de nuevo hizo una pequeña pausa, para exasperación de su padre._

_-Himeko… – gruño Eriol entre dientes ganándose una mirada llena de reproche de su esposa._

_-… ¡!... – lo dijo tan rápido que ninguno de los dos padres le pudo entender_

_-Hime, por favor, dilo más despacio. – pidió Tomoyo con una gota en la cabeza._

_La chibi-pelinegra suspiro, y luego levanto la cabeza para ver a sus padres._

_-M-Me pidió que fuera s-su novia. –murmuro con timidez y las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-¡¿Qué fueras su QUÉ? – exclamo sorprendido el ojos azules._

_-¿En serio hija? – comento sin poder creérselo la amatista._

_La chica solo asintió avergonzada._

_-¿Y qué le dijiste? – exigió saber su padre, la joven solo atino a sonrojarse aún más, eso le trajo mala espina a Eriol que solo pensaba en una cosa; – "por favor que le haya dicho que no, por favor que le haya dicho que no" – suplicaba internamente._

_-L-Le dije q-que sí. – murmuro apenada, mirando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. _

_-¡Oh, mi amor, eso es maravilloso! – exclamo la amatista alegre y feliz de que su hija por fin pudiera estar con el chico que quería, mientras que Eriol sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su hija tenia novio? ¿Porque lo que no quería que pasara, pasó? ¿Cómo podía ser que su ángel la aprobara?_

_-¿Qué tal si lo invitas a cenar aquí en la casa? – sugirió la amatista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-¿De verdad puedo? – pregunto Himeko con ilusión._

_-Claro. – afirmo sonriente su madre._

_-¡No! – intervino Eriol._

_-¿Y porque no? – preguntaron las dos, la chibi-pelinegra con tristeza, y la amatista con el ceño fruncido, claramente disgustada._

_-P-Pues, porque…– Eriol estaba en problemas, no podía pensar en una excusa al ver la mirada triste de su hija y la de enojo de su esposa, ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

_-Bueno, como tu padre no encontró una razón por la cual no pueda venir, puedes invitarlo, ¿verdad, Eriol? – mascullo mirándolo a matar._

_-¿Puedo, papá? – suplico su hija con carita de perro a medio morir._

_-¡Está bien! ¡Invítalo! – gruño molesto._

_-Gracias, ¡eres el mejor papá! – exclamo la joven abrazando a su padre._

_-De nada hija. "Estoy casi seguro de que me arrepentiré de esto" – Pensaba Eriol con tristeza_

**Fin del flash back**

_-"Y vaya que si me arrepiento"_ – pensaba mientras miraba a su familia y a su _"nueva familia"_

Sip, su hija no solo invito a su _"encantador"_ novio, sino que también invito a sus padres.

Suspiro con pesadez para luego ver como se divertían las chicas; Tomoyo estaba riéndose junto con los padres del chico, su hija estaba hablando con su novio, mientras que él estaba sentado en el sillón pensando. Tal vez no era tan malo que su hija tuviera novio, tal vez…. ¡Oh, por dios! ¡¿Acaso ese… ese… ese mocoso estaba volviendo a besar a su hija? Y lo peor de todo es que el chico era… era… ¡agg! ¡Como todo un modelo!

Su cabello era rubio, lo traía un poco despeinado, sus ojos era de un azul como el del mar, su piel era perfectamente bronceada, su cuerpo era delgado y un poco musculoso – pero sin llegar a exagerar –, y su voz era dulce y a la vez profunda.

No había duda, Eriol lo odiaba ¡y mucho!

-Papá. – lo llamo una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos psicópatas.

-¿Qué sucede, hija? – pregunto desviando su mirada hacia ella, aunque viendo de reojo al rubio, tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no vas y conversas con los padres de Yusei? – le sugirió señalando donde se encontraban.

-No tengo ganas, Hime. – dijo en un suspiro.

-Pero…– la chibi-pelinegra se calló, y luego bajo la cabeza. No podía obligar a su padre, ya era bastante bueno que los dejara invitarlo –. Está bien, yo iré con los demás. – susurro con voz desanimada.

Eriol solo suspiro al ver que había puesto triste a su hija, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía triste de que su hermosa hija tuviera a otro hombre en su vida además de él.

-¿Estas feliz, Eriol? – el pelinegro se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz fría de su esposa detrás de él.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto extrañado, mirándola por encima del hombro.

-Vamos a la cocina, ahí platicaremos mejor. – concluyo mientras caminaba para el lugar predicho.

-Pero…– Trato de decir, más Tomoyo lo agarro de la oreja y lo arrastro a la cocina.

-¡Ah! Eso me dolió, Tomoyo. – Se quejo Eriol cuando su ángel por fin lo soltó.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Hacer sentir mal a tu hija? – Empezó Tomoyo, claramente enojada. – ¿Sabes que tu indiferencia hacia la familia de Yusei la hace sentir mal?

-P-Pero yo no les tengo indiferencia, es solo que no me siento bien. – Se excusó el pelinegro, poniendo sus manos frente a él.

-Pues más vale que te vayas sintiendo bien, porque si no, cuando se termine la cena ¡yo me encargare de que te sientas peor! – Amenazo con una venita en la frente y mirándolo con enojo, mucho enojo.

_-"Si las miradas mataran"_ – Pensaba el pelinegro con una gotita

-Bueno, yo voy a servir el postre y tu empieza a cambiar tu actitud, o van a pasar cosas muy, muy malas. – sentencio con una mirada dura, antes de irse con una pastel entre manos.

Eriol soltó un suspiro y trato de darse ánimos a sí mismo.

_-"De acuerdo, puedes hacerlo, solo respira, muestra una sonrisa y todo saldrá bien. Recuerda, es por tu hija."_ – soltó un suspiro, puso su mejor sonrisa y salió de la cocina para ver como todos comían y reían –. Vaya, puedo ver que se la pasan bien sin mí. – comento llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Papá! ¡Por fin saliste! – chillo emocionada la chibi-pelinegra.

-Es que ya me siento mejor y dije; ¿Por qué no convivir con los demás? Y aquí me tienen. – Era bueno saber que nadie notaba el tic en su sonrisa.

-¿Acaso se sentía mal? – Pregunto el rubio –. Yo lo hubiera curado, después de todo ya acabe mi carrera en medicina. – dijo con orgullo

_-"Como si me importara"_ Gracias, pero no, gracias. Ahora como vez, estoy muy bien. Y dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿En qué grado vas? – pregunto Eriol tratando de hacer conversación.

-Voy a cumplir diez y ocho, señor. También estoy en tercero de preparatoria. – respondió con amabilidad –. Pero como mis notas eran muy buenas, gane una beca y decidí estudiar una carrera de una vez.

-Ah, mira que interesante. – dijo con sarcasmo, rodando disimuladamente los ojos.

-Eriol. – gruño en voz baja Tomoyo, con mirada de reproche.

-Bueno, ¿y tú linda jovencita? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto la madre del rubio.

-Yo tengo diez y siete años. – Respondió Himeko alegre.

-¿Qué carrera piensas estudiar? – Pregunto esta vez el padre del joven.

-Emm… quiero estudiar gastronomía. – respondió con simpleza.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una _"gran"_ carrera – dijo la señor frunciendo los labios.

-Esa carrera es muy pobre, deberías considerar estudiar otra. – aconsejo el señor.

-¿Usted cree? – Pregunto intrigada la chibi-pelinegra.

_-"¿pero quienes se han creído estos tipos para criticar lo que quiere estudiar mi hija?"_ – pensaba con enojo el pelinegro. Suspiro por bajo, sobándose el puente de la nariz. Cada vez se sentía más y más frustrado.

-Yo creo que es una buena carrera. – Opino el rubio –. Además ella puede elegir lo que quiera, yo siempre la apoyare. – sonrió pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a la pelinegra menor.

-_"Humm... Al menos la defiende" _– pensó Eriol sonriendo débilmente.

-Además, así cuando llegue de trabajar sabré que una deliciosa comida me espera en casa. – continuo el rubio, borrándole la diminuta sonrisa a Eriol.

-_"¿Solo por eso?" _– torció los labios, mirándolo con enojo disimulado.

-Yu-Yusei, ¿no crees que un p-poco rápido para que hables d-de eso? – Cuestiono nerviosa y sonrojada la chibi-pelinegra, tomando la mano de su novio y pasando su propio brazo por la cintura del chico.

-¿Tú crees? – Pregunto con inocencia, apretando su agarre.

-Yo lo creo…– murmuro distraídamente el pelinegro.

-Al contrario. – interrumpió Tomoyo –. Yo pienso que es bueno que empiecen a pensar en el futuro.

Eriol miro con enfado a su esposa. – _"Lo está haciendo a propósito" –_ pensaba furioso.

-Yo apoyo a tu madre, cuando terminemos los dos la preparatoria nos comprometeremos. – dijo con decisión el rubio.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ? – exclamo Eriol, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

-¿Pasa algo, papá?- pregunto con preocupación su hija.

-Yo creo que es un poco rápido que se comprometan después de la preparatoria. – comento con seriedad.

-A nadie le importa eso. – dijo con una sonrisa forzada la amatista

-A mí me importa su opinión. – dijo el rubio, para sorpresa de Eriol.

-¿En serio? – pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro, mirándolo con sospecha.

-Claro, a mí me importa mucho su opinión, señor. Y yo no me comprometería con ella si usted no me aprueba. – dijo con amabilidad y seguridad en su voz.

A Eriol casi se le salen las lágrimas al escuchar al joven – "Tal vez…no sea tan malo darle una oportunidad" – pensaba distraídamente –. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta que eras tan buen chico. Himeko, hiciste una buena elección y por ser mi hija te doy permiso de casarte con él. – dijo con felicidad

-Gracias, papá. – agradeció con una dulce sonrisa, abrazando a su novio.

-Ya no puedo esperar para ver a mis nietos corre por la casa. – comento Tomoyo con tono soñador, mientras le salían estrellitas en los ojos y un fondo rosa claro con brillos aparecía detrás de ella.

-…- silencio por parte de los demás

-Pues…– balbuceo el rubio –. Préstenos una habitación a Himeko y a mí y ya no tendrá que esperar. – comento con inocencia, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

Eriol al oír eso se quedó de piedra, ¿el tocando a su pequeña e inocente hija? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no y ¡NO!

A Eriol le aparecía un aura maligna, en sus ojos se podía ver fuego y de la nada saco una pistola.

-¡TU! ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! –rugió mientras le apuntaba al rubio y cargaba la pistola.

-P-Pero, ¿suegrito q-que ocurre? – tartamudeo nervioso mientras ponía las manos enfrente de él y las movía rápidamente.

-¡VOY A HACER QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE TUS PALABRAS, Y QUE HAYAS PENSADO EN TOCAR A MI HIJA! – grito mientras lo correteaba por el jardín trasero de la casa.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡POR FAVOR YA BASTA! – gritaba Himeko desesperada.

-¡ERIOL HIRAGUISAWA! ¡MÁS VALE QUE PARES TODO ESTO O VAN A HABER GRAVES CONSECUENCIAS! – gritaba a su vez la amatista, mientras correteaba a Eriol para quitarle la pistola.

-¡CORRE YUSEI!, ¡CORRE! – gritaba a su vez la madre del rubio que estaba a un lado de Himeko, mirando preocupados la escena.

-¡ESTO ESTA MEJOR QUE EL FUTBALL¡ – exclamo el padre del rubio, riendo entre dientes. – ¡CORRE, YUSEI!

Toda la cena se convirtió en un desastre, y después de que pudieron evitar que Eriol cometiera un _"acto asesino",_ Tomoyo castigo duramente a Eriol, dejándolo en abstinencia una semana.

Yusei nunca más volvió a hablar con su suegro.

Y Himeko convenció a sus suegros de que no pusieran cargos contra su padre.

**"Porque Eriol podía ser un padre amoroso, cariñoso, justo y respetuoso. Pero cuando se trata de su adorada hija, podía ser el padre más celoso de todos"**

* * *

**¡Fin!**

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Lo siento mucho!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, en especial a ti Tomoyo01, porque te dije que lo iba a subir antes, pero la inspiración se me fue de golpe y ya no lo pude continuar.**

**Les agradezco mucho a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia n.n**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**Quedó:**

**¿Mal? ¿Bien?**

**¡Solo ustedes lo saben!**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡Que se la pasen muy bien!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
